


Am I in love with you, or am I in love with the feeling?

by diamondintheflesh



Series: SMA 616 fanfiction [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondintheflesh/pseuds/diamondintheflesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock and Frank Castle had been friends for a long time. Frank liked to fight with other school's students and Matt was the one who take care of him every time he got wounded. Little did Matt knew the reason why Frank always went to his house after fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I in love with you, or am I in love with the feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another fic for SMA 616! This time, the story was from my other ship: Frankmatt. I might make other fic for other pairing.... if I'm not too lazy.

"For God's sake, Frank, you gotta stop brawling with other school's student."  
Frank rolles his eyes. "You know me, Matt. I won't stop fighting."  
Matt sighed as he stitched one of Frank's wounds. It wasn't the first time Frank and his Thunderbolts gang had a fight with Suicide Squad, a well-known gang from SMA 52, and it wasn't the first time Frank injured badly. What Matt didn't understand, though, is why Frank trusted only him to take care of his wounds. Frank could just ask his Thunderbolts friends to help him, but no, he always went here like it had been his house too.  
"The thing is, every time you get wounded badly, you always have to go to my house so I can take care of your wounds. Not that I'm complaining, but I'm just... I'm worried that someday you would get worse wound than this."  
And in that moment Matt swore that he could hear Frank's heart skipped a beat and his body suddenly felt warmer. He finished the stitched before he asked, "Frank? Are you okay?"  
"Huh? Sorry. I'm okay. I will always be."  
Matt sighed, "I wish." He was about to get up from the sofa to clean up the mess when Frank held him back.  
"Can you bring me a glass of water?"  
Matt raised his eyebrow. "You can take it yourself. You usually just go straight to my kitchen anyway. And you can still walk."  
Frank grunted. "Please."  
"....alright. Wait here."  
Frank finally let him go and Matt went straight ahead to first aid kit box to put back Betadine, Rivanol, and his stitching kit. Then he took a cloth, wet it, and clean the blood stain on his floor. At least the smell of the copper slowly disappeared. He put the dirty cloth inside the washing machine and then he went to the kitchen and took a glass of mineral water for Frank. When he came back to the living room, Frank gracefully retrieved the glass from Matt's hand and drink it all in two big gulps.  
"You look like you just came back from a desert or something. Are you really that thirsty?"  
"Haven't drunk anything yet. Don't judge me."  
Matt sat right beside Frank and he slowly moved closer to Matt and rested his head on Matt's shoulder. Matt was surprised, but he let Frank anyway. Matt awkwardly put his hand around Frank's shoulder, and now they watched TV--okay, technically, only Frank who watched it while Matt listening to it--in silence.  
"Are you gonna sleep here again tonight?" Matt asked  
"Yes." Frank didn't shift his attention to Matt.  
"Ooookay. If you excuse me, I wanna go to my own room. I'm sleepy." He tried to get up from his sofa, but once again, Frank held him back.  
"Would you mind sleeping with me on this couch?"  
"....What?" Matt looked confused.  
"You heard me clearly, Matthew. Just.... stay with me. Please."  
".....Okay."  
Few minutes later, Matt heard Frank's breath steady, his heartbeat was in slow rhythm, and they were the last things Matt heard before he drifted into deep sleep.

****

Matt woke up. He suspected that he woke up in the middle of the night since he didn't hear any activity from his neighboorhood, except some dog barking at God-knows-what. Then he realized that Frank was gone. Maybe he went to the toilet, he thought. So he closed his eyes, trying to sleep again.  
But he could hear the soft sound of footsteps went near him. Matt could smell sweat that could only belonged to Frank. Now the man sat beside him again, and he put his glass on the table before he rested his head on the sofa.  
And then, Frank talked in a low, soft husky voice. He never used that tone before. Matt's heart almost skipped a beat, but he did his best to pretend to sleep so he could hear Frank's monologue.  
"Hey, choirboy. You look so peaceful when you sleep tonight. I hope you have a nice dream."  
Matt could feel Frank's hand gripped his softly as he continued his monologue.  
"I am too coward to say this to you when you're awake, or maybe there's too much pride in me to admit... to admit that I love you. Uh, actually, I'm not sure if I'm in love with you or I'm just in love with the feeling I have when I'm around you, when you insult me, when you help me doing my homework, when you take care of my wounds, when you're mad at me. Two things I know for sure are I know I could always trust you, and... you're beautiful, somehow."  
Frank took a deep breath, he held Matt's hand a little bit tighter.  
"And you're the only one who can make me say these silly, melancholic things. Ugh, okay, I better sleep now before I get too sappy."  
And then there was silence. Matt thought about what Frank just said. He realized that he was just as confused as Frank when it came to his feeling to Frank. Did he really in love with Frank, or he was getting used to Frank's presence in his life?

****

Several hours later, Matt was awake again, this time it was because Frank just threw his towel to his face.  
"Wake up, sleepyhead. Time to go to school.  
"Ugh, I know, Frank."  
He got up lazily and then he walked to his bathroom. He could smell Frank's deodorant from the kitchen--that meant Frank had already taken a shower and he was looking for food for breakfast.  
"Frank, there's bread and peanut butter if you wanna have breakfast. Don't forget to make me peanut butter sandwich too!"  
"Yeah, but you gotta hurry, or we're gonna be late for school."  
"I KNOW, CASTLE."  
Ten minutes later, Matt had looked fresh and he already wore his uniform. He sat across Frank, trying to eat the peanut butter sandwich made by Frank.  
"Frank?"  
"Hm?"  
Matt almost asked Frank about his monologue last night. Was it for real? Did Matt just dream it all or did Frank really had a feeling for him? And why didn't he just say it now? But Matt decided not to talked about it now. He didn't wanna make things awkward with Frank.  
"Uh, nevermind. I already forgot my question."  
"...Weirdo. Come on, eat your breakfast, Murdock."  
Matt finished his sandwich, then he stood up and took his backpack and his cane from the chair. They got out of Matt's house together. Frank waited for Matt to lock his house first before they walked to school.  
It took a minute for Matt to finally hold Frank's hand. He could tell Frank was a little bit surprised, but weirdly, Frank didn't say anything about it. Instead, he held Matt's hand a little bit tighter.  
A very subtle way to say "I think I like you," don't you think, Matt?  
And suddenly, Thursday morning had never been this beautiful for Matt.


End file.
